


So Close and Yet, So Far

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, F/M, Identity Reveal, Im not really sure if this counts as crack or not, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is So Done, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, adrienette - Freeform, possible crack fic, so close and yet so far, they're smarter than usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: "Hey Marinette," Adrien smiled, "I just realized that you have the same hairstyle as Ladybug."Marinette nodded back. "Yeah, I guess I do.""And you're the same height.""We are?" Marinette started to sweat."And you have the same eyes.""Really?" Her hands were shaking."Yeah. What a cool coincidence, right?""Right." Marinette let out a sigh of relief."Unless..." Adrien paused, "Unless you are Ladybug."....In which Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng get assigned a project where they have to compare their partner to one of the heroes of Paris, and they come a little too close to the truth.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 319





	So Close and Yet, So Far

"So," Marinette started, "I was thinking, we should compare you to Ladybug, and me to Chat." 

"That's a good idea, switch it up a bit." 

"What do you mean?" She blinked. Did he know???

"I mean, you're a lot like Ladybug, and I'm similar to Chat, so..."

"Yeah, it's not what they'll except." She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Yeah, you are a lot like her. You're good at problem solving."

"I guess." She thought for a moment. "You are like Chat. You're good at fencing, Chat is pretty good with the baton."

"Yeah, I knew you'd get it." Adrien smiled, "I just realized that you have the same hairstyle as Ladybug."

Marinette nodded back. "Yeah, I guess I do." She was trying to play it cool, even though she could feel her heartbeat speeding up. She had to fake it, so he wouldn't discover her identity.

"And you're the same height." He frowned. "Like, the exact same height. Whoa."

"We are?" Marinette started to sweat. She was still playing dumb, but was he on to her? Did he know her identity? Was this some weird way of toying with her? 

"And you have the same eyes."

"Really?" Her hands were shaking. He didn't know, did he?

"Yeah. What a cool coincidence, right?" 

"Right." Marinette let out a sigh of relief. He was just as clueless as ever. If he couldn't realize that she had a crush on him, there was no way that he could see through the magic of the miraculous. "A coincidence." 

"You'd make a great Ladybug cosplay!" 

"Haha yeah." She shrugged, "but I don't look good in red. I really couldn't do it."

"Yeah you could. Unless..." Adrien paused, "Unless you are Ladybug."

She froze for an awkward second that felt like an eternity. She had no response. She couldn't say no, that would be a lie. She couldn't say yes though...

After a moment, she let out a fake laugh. It was a hopefully convincing snort. "Pffft yeah. I'm totAlly Ladybug." She rolled her eyes for emphasis. "And you're Chat Noir." It was a good thing she had taken a few acting classes. She looked at Adrien, to see if she was convincing enough.

He looked pale. "Me? Chat Noir?"

She decided to laugh and go along with it. "You are both blonde."

"I guess." He looked like _he_ was nervous now, which didn't make sense.

"You have green eyes." Marinette raised her eyebrows, "just like him."

"Yeah, but his whole eye is green. It's just my iris." He opened his eyes wide to prove a point."and his pupils are pointy, like a cat's"

"I mean I guess you have a point, but you're both tall." She smirked. "And you did voice him in that movie."

"You always disappear when there's an Akuma attack!" He deflected.

Weirdly enough, the more he denied it, the more he seemed like Chat. "So what? You do too!" Marinette had a reason though. She was Ladybug. "It doesn't mean I'm Ladybug."

"So then it doesn't mean I'm Chat Noir." Adrien frowned. "You know, you hate puns, just like Ladybug."

Marinette laughed hiss-terically. "I don't hate puns. You just have a bad sense of humor.. Like Chat."

"You're super creative!"

"You throw yourself in danger for other people!"

"So do you." He frowned. "And you're nice and kind to everyone, just like Ladybug."

"You're super loyal, you always have your friend's backs." Marinette reached a hand out to mess with his hair. 

"What are you doing?" He flinched.

"Shh." She made it messy. "Whoa..."

"What?" He leaned back and fixed his hair.

"You have the same hair as Chat." Marinette blinked. "Are you sure you're not him."

"Yeah, I'm pretty-"

"You are pretty." She cut him off. "But seriously. I can't believe it took me this long to realize."

"Realize what?"

"That you're you. I mean. I see both of you all the time. I talk to Adrien every day at school and Chat most nights, it's a wonder I didn't piece it together before now."

Adrien waved nervously. "You're just imagining things. It's the project. We're supposed to see the hero in everyone."

"No, I'm sure." Marinette chuckled. "I thought you had it figured out months ago, when you called me your everyday Ladybug, but that was just a coincidence. This is not."

"What are you saying Mari?" He frowned, so close to connecting the dots.

"I'm saying that..." Marinette froze as there was a crash and scream in the distance. "Akuma."

"I need to go." Adrien stood up.

"Yeah, we both do. Follow me." Marinette grabbed his hand and raced into a closet with him.

"What are you-"

"Tikki, spots on!"

"Whoa.." Adrien nodded. "I have been blind."

"Get it together kitty, we have an Akuma to fight."

"Oh yeah." Adrien blinked. "Plagg, Claws out."

"C'mon."

Together they ran into battle, them against the world 

...

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: After the battle, they Sat down to talk about everything:  
> Ladybug sighed. "I can't believe I didn't see it before."  
> "It's okay, I didn't either "  
> "You called me Ladybug." She pointed out. "As a civilian."  
> "Yeah, but I was really nervous during the conversation in the library."  
> "Why? Because I totAlly had you figured out?" She smirked.  
> "No. Yeah. But also, I kinda thought that you we're gonna say you were actually..." Chadrien's voice trailed off, saying something that sounded like "a mop."  
> "What did you say?" Ladybug frowned. She didn't think she resembled a mop. Her hair wasn't that flat.  
> "I mean you're always disappearing, the evidence pointed to it, you kept looking at my ring funny, and you're good at dealing with emotions, so-"  
> "I didn't hear you."  
> "Oh, I said I thought you were Hawkmoth."  
> Ladybug slipped and fell halfway down the Eiffel Tower before she pulled out her yo-yo and swung back up. "You thought what?"  
> "Trust me, this is much better."  
> "But I'm a nice person, how could I be Hawkmoth?"  
> "Hawkmoth could be anyone."  
> "You're right," she chuckled. "Renmeber when we thought it was your father?"  
> "As if." Chat snorted. "He's always going on business trips. Hes never around during Akuma. It couldn't be him."  
> "He always disappears when there's an Akuma attack?"  
> "Always." Chat's face fell. "You don't think..."  
> "Pshhh Nah." Ladybug rolled her eyes. "He's a fashion designer. Every Akuma has been a fashion disaster."  
> "Hahahahah."  
> And they decided that there was absolutely no way that Gabriel Agreste was Hawkmoth....  
> .... unless?


End file.
